literature_filefandomcom-20200214-history
Fiction
Title: Frog and Toad Are Friends '' '''Author:' Arnold Lobel Genre: '''Fiction, Chapter Book ' '''Summary:' The lovable Frog and Toad have adventures together through five charming stories. They set out looking for lost buttons, greeting the spring, have a swimming adventure, spend a sick day together and waiting for mail. Their genuine care for each other makes Frog and Toad two of the finest amphibious role models around. Personal Reflection: Young readers will laugh with Frog as they watch Toad's silly efforts to make up a story. They will be excited to see how Todd wakes up after hibernating all winter and greets spring. The fifth story is a heartfelt story about pen pal and known what it's like to have a true friend. Title: My Big Fat Zombie Fish Author: Mo O’Hara Genre: Fiction, Chapter Book Summary: When Tom’s big brother decides to become an Evil Scientist, his first experiment involves dunking Frankie the goldfish into toxic green gunk. Tom knows that there is only one thing to do: Zap the fish with a battery and bring him back to life! But there’s something weird about the new Frankie. He’s now a BIG FAT ZOMBIE GOLDFISH with hypnotic powers and he’s out for revenge! Personal Reflection: This book is full of imagination and fun. The book appeals to a young reader’s sense of humor. Any child with a younger sibling can relate to the annoying younger brother and they too will wish they could turn them into a BIG FAT ZOMBIE GOLDFISH. Title: A Perfect Time for Pandas '' '''Author:' Mary Pope Osborne Genre: Fiction, Chapter Book, Series Summary: This book series has a perfect blend of fantasy, adventure, and history in the series of the Magic Tree House chapter book. Time-traveling brother-and-sister team Jack and Annie have to find a certain kind of food—the fourth thing needed to save Merlin’s beloved penguin, Penny. The magic tree house whisks them off to a village in the mountains of southeast China, close to a world-famous panda reserve. Will it be their easiest adventure yet? Not a chance! Jack and Annie don’t know it, but they’ve arrived on the day of a historic earthquake! Jack and Annie must rescue pandas after an earthquake in China! Personal Reflection: How will Jack and Annie survive when the giant quake strikes? Will they be able to rescue the pandas? And how will they ever get back to the tree house so that they can fulfill their quest to save Penny as well? These are all the questions my son asked me as we read this book together. Kids will keep reading to find out what happens next. Love the Magic Tree House series for young readers. Title: Spirt Animals Book 1 Wild Born Author: Brandon Mull Genre: Fiction, Folklore, Chapter Book, Series Summary: Four children separated by vast distances all undergo the same rituals watched by cloaked strangers. Four flashes of light erupt, and from them emerge the unmistakable shapes of incredible beasts; a wolf, a leopard, a panda, a falcon. Suddenly the paths of these children and the world have been changed forever. They enter the world of Erdas, where every child who comes of age must discover if they have a spirit animal, a rare bond between human and beast that bestows great powers to both. A dark force has risen from distant and long-forgotten lands, and has begun an onslaught that will ravage the world. Now the fate of Erdas has fallen on the shoulders of four young strangers . . . and on you. Personal Reflection: This is a great series book that children love reading. It is full of adventure and excitement on every page. Children like using the book series, to help them play a game to discover their spirit animal and join in with the adventure. Title:'' The Absent Author '' Author: Ron Roy Genre: Fiction, Mystery, Chapter Book, Series Summary: This is the first book of the A to Z Mysteries series chapter books featuring a strong boy and girl characters. In this book Dink writes to his favorite author, mystery writer Wallis Wallace, and invites him to visit Green lawn. Wallace accepts Dink invitation by saying, “Yes!” In fact, the famous writer says the only way he won't come is if he's kidnapped. But when the big day comes, Wallis Wallace is nowhere to be found. The police think he just missed his plane, but Dink knows better. It's up to Dink and his two best friends, Josh and Ruth Rose, to find Wallace before it's too late! Personal Reflection: I love how each book includes a map and a letter from the author. I think that this is a highly collectible chapter book series that is perfect for developing readers or any kid who loves mysteries! A to Z Mysteries is a family favorite series in my home. Title:'' Inkheart'' Author: Cornelia Funke Genre: Fiction, Chapter Book Summary: One cruel night, Meggie's father reads aloud from a book called INKHEART and an evil ruler escapes the boundaries of fiction and lands in their living room. Unexpectedly, Meggie is stuck in the middle of an adventure that she has only read about in books. Meggie must learn to harness the magic that has conjured this nightmare. Meggie is the only person that can change the course of this adventurous story. This adventure is a tale that has forever changed her life. ' 'Personal Reflection: I love this book! This is my first read-out-loud series of books that I read with my children. I don’t know who enjoyed the book more, them or me. Title: The Tale of Despereaux '' '''Author:' Kate DiCamilo Genre: Fiction, Chapter Book, Fairy Tale Summary: This story of Despereaux Tilling, a mouse who is in love with music, stories, and a princess named Pea. It is also the story of a rat called Roscuro, who lives in the darkness and covets a world filled with light. And it is the story of Miggery Sow, a slow-witted serving girl who harbors a simple, impossible wish. These three characters are about to embark on a journey that will lead them down into a horrible dungeon, up into a glittering castle, and, ultimately, into each other's lives. Personal Reflection: This is great story for independent readers about a mouse different from other mice. As he is born with his eyes opened. So he sees a beautiful world that the others are blind to, and he is shunned because of it. He is able to hear music, and he is able to love creatures of other races. A great lesson of compassion can be learned from this book. Title: The Lightning Thief Author: Rick Riordan Genre: Mythology, Fiction, Chapter Book Summary: Percy Jackson has gone from one boarding school to another in his short life and he's about to be kicked out of yet another one. He struggles with focusing at school and words sometimes seem to be jumbled. One class he seems to do ok in is Greek mythology. Though he doesn't understand why his professor takes Percy's understanding of the subject so seriously and expects him to master it. It's not until Percy is attacked by what can only be described as a Greek mythological creature that he really begins to wonder what is occurring. Percy soon realizes that the Greek mythology he has been learning about isn't mythology after all, it's real. The gods are real and the creatures are real. Even more striking is that Zeus believes Percy has stolen his master lightning bolt and is seeking revenge. Percy will discover who his father is and why Zeus believes he's to blame for the theft. Percy must go on a mission to discover who actually stole the master bolt and return it to Zeus before an all-out fight between the gods erupts on Mount Olympus. Personal Reflection: This was a fun and enjoyable book about mythological creatures and tales. I liked getting to learn about the different Greek gods. This is a great series book for children to follow along to or to read for themselves. Title:'' The Last Olympian '' Author: Rick Riordan Genre: Mythology, Fiction, Chapter Book Summary: All year the half-bloods have been preparing for battle against the Titans, knowing the odds are against them. Kronos is stronger than ever, and with every god and half-blood he recruits, his power only grows. In this momentous final book in the New York Times best-selling series, the prophecy surrounding Percy's sixteenth birthday unfolds. And as the battle for Western civilization rages on the streets of Manhattan, Percy faces a terrifying suspicion that he may be fighting against his own fate. Personal Reflection: Another great book by Rick Riordan about Greek Mythology. It brings to life the tales of the ancient mythological believes of the Greek culture. I can’t wait for the movie series to catch up with the books. Title: The Wanderer Author: Sharon Creech Genre: Fiction, Modern Fantasy, Chapter Book Summary: Thirteen-year-old Sophie hears the sea calling, promising adventure and a chance for discovery as she sets sail for England with her three uncles and two cousins. Sophie's cousin Cody isn't sure he has the strength to prove himself to the crew and to his father. Through Sophie's and Cody's travel logs; we hear stories of the past and the daily challenges of surviving at sea as The Wanderer sails toward its destination and its passengers search for their places in the world. Personal Reflection: This is a touching tale about a young girl who is charmed by the sea and sets forth on a grand adventurous trip with her relatives to go see her grandfather. I love how courageous she was on this long journey. I don’t know if I could be so brave.